Never Again
by cappychan
Summary: Chihiro and Haku reunite. Just another reuniting ONE-SHOT. Sucks at Summaries. Read to get better summary. Flame away. R&R! ChihiroxHaku


A/N: OMG! I just love this movie soo much it actually made me cry when Chihiro had to leave (No joke). So I wanted to write a sweet ONE-SHOT of their reuniting. Hope you like it!

**Never Again**

Chihiro, dressed in her uniform, stood outside of the tunnel that had led her three years ago to the spirit world. Three years have gone by, and Chihiro was beginning to think that what her mind had told her about Haku and the spirit world were just lies. A sigh escaped her lips, she wanted to try it out again. Her feet led her down the tunnel. It had a musty smell, as though the tunnel itself was rotting from the inside out. Rotting away because it didn't want Chihiro to go deep into the bowels of the spirit world. But she had no choice. She wanted to see him so badly that it started to hurt her each time she said his name aloud.

Three years have gone by, and Chihiro wants to know whether if Haku had kept his promise. She wanted to know if he was still alive, and even if he had feelings for her bottled up beneath him. Three years have gone by, and Chihiro still hasn't told anyone about him. Not even her parents, even when he was the one who saved them.

A bright light was at the end of the tunnel. A bright light was always at the end of the tunnel. Never a set of train tracks, or a boat that was bringing hungry spirits from all around. Not even a young man who was so mysterious that you thought you had died in his arms and was sent to heaven. But no, it was always the same. Chihiro had no need to go down this tunnel, she felt there was no hope left.

Chihiro stopped in her tracks, just ahead was the exit. Her body said go back, but her heart told her there was still a chance. Even if Chihiro didn't make it back to the spirit world, she did want to get away from reality. Stay in the evergreen filled breezes, and lay with the lilies. She wanted to listen to the melodic chime of the river.

Her feet began to move yet again, taking her past the bright light and into a grassy hilltop. Everything was the same, grass, water, flowers and no Haku. Another sigh escaped the young girl's lips. Three years have gone by, and Chihiro wanted to hear his honey-sweet voice.

A breeze went by, blowing Chihiro's hair into her face. Suddenly something was in the lake, something she has never seen. Chihiro blinked her eyes to see who or what it was, she gasped. It was him. He was there. Standing right there. In the river.

"Haku!" Chihiro said breathlessly. He was the same as she remembered him. Long raven black hair, pale skin, river green eyes. Her legs began to move, first as a stride then picked up as a sprint.

Chihiro held back tears, for the air was stinging her eyes that didn't blink. She thought that if she blinked, he would be gone forever. Chihiro's legs began to hurt, but she pushed her body to go faster down the hill.

The farther down she went, the closer he came. But when Chihiro stepped into the cool water a large mist engulfed her and he was gone. Chihiro's fingers slipped from the handle of her case, falling into clear water. The splash immersed her legs, the water slid down her legs into her loafers.

A single tear rolled down her face. All her hopes were ruined by a second of mist. Chihiro dropped to her knees, her skirt soaked in the water with one gulp. Three years have gone by, and Chihiro has waited so long for their reuniting. But he disappeared from her. Was she imagining things? Was that really him? Did he not want to see her again? Was Haku just playing tricks with her? So many questions, but non have answers.

Chihiro buried her face in her hands to let the stream of tears leave her eyes. Something brushed her chin lovingly, Chihiro lifted her head, a small gasp escaped her lips. He was real. He was there. Standing right there. His arm was outstretched to her. He was really there.

"It's nice to see you again, Chihiro." He said in a honey-sweet voice. Words were stuck in her throat, her voice lost in his eyes.

"You should stand up, you wouldn't want to go home with a wet skirt." He said with a grin. She did as he said. She stood up and took his hand into hers. His skin was smooth and cold, just like the water. He pulled her into a hug, her pale skin changed to a sweet red.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long." He whispered to her, his fingers swallowed by her long dark hair.

"It's okay." She managed to get out. Her dreams had come true. The man of her dreams was here. With her. Three years have gone by, and Chihiro has been waiting for this for a long time. She wished time could stop and they would freeze like that for eternity.

"Now Chihiro." He began. She looked up, she was yet again caught in his eyes.

"I can only stay for minutes more. But I want you to come here, tomorrow at this very exact time. For I can only appear here with you. " He said, staring down at her.

With that said Chihiro was now very confused, she wanted to know why only at this time. Exactly. She wanted him to stay forever. To never leave. If he left now, Chihiro wouldn't believe herself if he had really came back for her.

Three years have gone by, and Chihiro has finally gotten to see him. But was this all real? Was Chihiro asleep yet again during her classes? Chihiro wanted to ask, but the words were bundled up in her throat not wanting to leave.

Chihiro looked up to him, he had a smile on his perfect face. Haku pulled away from her, she froze there in the water. He slowly turned away, the smile disappearing,

"Haku! Wait!" Chihiro said, pulling her stitched lips away from each other. He turned around slowly, watching as Chihiro ran into him.

"Why do you have to go right now? I want you here. Forever! I've waited so long for you to come back, for me to see you again! And you have to leave?" Words were coming out faster than Chihiro can thing. A hand settled on her warm head, Chihiro looked up, her face beginning to dampen from tears.

"Don't worry. I'll always come back. Even if you're a minute late, I'll be here. For you." He said reassuringly. Chihiro let the words sink into her. Everyday. That wasn't good enough. She wanted him there, next to her. _Forever._

Before Chihiro could say more, a cool brush was stroked across her lips. It lasted to Chihiro for eternity, but it stopped. Haku pulled away from her, this time letting go. Chihiro didn't hesitate to follow, she watched him go. He waved slowly to her, a sweet smile on his face. His skin began to fade into a mist, and he was gone. Chihiro ran her fingers over her lips, they were numb. Three years have gone by, and Chihiro has been waiting for this. She had finally gotten to see him. Since then, Chihiro has been seeing Haku, everyday like he had said.

Three years have gone by, and Chihiro shall never again lose the one she loves.

**The End**

A/N: Well there it was. My first one-shot! I hoped you guys like it, and note that I did use the phrase 'Three years have gone by, and Chihiro....'. I did that because it was sort of like a poem kind of thing. Like when a poet repeats a certain line to do something or something like that. Alright then. Review please! I want to know what you guys think. Don't forget to read my other stories: Hot Ice, Cold Burn (For all those Hitsugaya Otakus like me), and Painted Red(Gaara fanfic *squeal*)!


End file.
